Sugar Free Sparks
by McMarvel
Summary: Zoom story: Full Summary inside The Zenith team walks in on an argument and the newest member of their team who's sole purpose is to save her brother while unintentionally catching the attention of a certain Dylan West.
1. Recruitment

Quick Summary: There is a new 17-year-old girl brought to the base. She is sarcastic, rude and stuck up but eventually befriends the super heroes of the zenith project. Commander Larraby gave her brother gamma 13 radiation shots and it drove him insane. She vows to save him and bring down the commander. She becomes a valued member of the team. Her father was once a member of the zenith team and Zooms friend. She picks on summer for being the girl she wishes she could be and cannot help but attract summer's new boyfriend Dylan who wants to help the new girl feel apart of the team.

Chapter one: Recruitment

Larraby Quickly glanced at the manila folder he held in his hand. He concentrated more on the content of the folder in front of him then he did to the petite bottled blond cursing threats at him.

Zenith Profile Access #900072

Family History: Former Zenith team member Marksman's daughter. One sibling a brother who is a year older named Carter. Mother could not handle the loss of husband and the stress of the children's developing powers. Reformed villainess. Took off and disappeared, whereabouts unknown. Presumably retired villainess status.

Full name: Samantha Anne James (SAJ)

Hair color: Not a natural Blond (naturally brown)

Eye color: Brown

Other striking features: Swollen lips, long eyelashes Mentally unstable, prone to death threats (Larraby Scribbled in with his Illegible writing skills)

Height and weight: 5'3 and average

Age: 17

Codename: Sparks

Powers: Electric manipulation: Ability to control, generate or absorb electrical fields. Can expel various forms of electrical energy blasts at a rapid pace and high voltage amount from the body. Can also manipulate energy/electrical energy into force fields. Also can draw energy sources.

Was accidentally transferred the power of heightened intuition and the ability to mentally block emotions or thoughts from telepaths and empaths. From her brother during early training of the zenith project that was being rebuilt.

Larraby snapped closed her file and fixated his stare at her.

"How dare you! So help me, if I don't get some dam answers around here, especially from you general, things are going to get a little hot in here!" The petite blond yelled standing in the middle of the area 52 base.

"Is that a threat Ms. James?" Larraby yelled back narrowing his eyes at her.

The Zenith team returned in time to see the fireworks go off. The blond's eyes turned completely black, and the air began to spark.

"That is enough Samantha!" He yelled bringing her back into focus, her eyes returning to their natural brown color. She turned around coming face to face with the team. "Put her in holding." Larraby yelled. The blond named Sam turned around fear clear in her features.

"No I'm not staying here again."

"You'll stay here and rejoin the team or you can have your sentence for threatening a commanding officer."

Two people in lab coats grabbed her by the arms and threw her in the white containment room. But not before she managed to shock them, not severely of course.

"Ok what that was about." Dylan other wise known as Houdini said motioning toward the petite blond that was taken away.

"She looks an awful lot like-." Conner began

"Marksman, it couldn't be they had a boy didn't they?" Jack asked confused.

"She's so scared, something's not right." Summer told the group.

"Alright everyone clear out, now!" Larraby commanded. The team cleared out and changed out of their uniforms and into their yellow suites. Jack went back to the containment room that was holding Samantha James.

"Open the door." Jack commanded. He walked in the white room to see a girl about the age of 17 sitting on the floor holding her knees up to her chest.

"So uh." Zoom began.

"Save it I already know who you are Zoom." She said.

"Marksman's daughter, I thought he had a son."

"He does, my older brother." After my father died and my mother well I have no idea where she is anymore and I honestly don't care, my brother Carter and I were sent here. When they decided to rebuild the Zenith group, of course they thought of the originals like you, and second generation like my brother and me, but the old ways are the best aren't they? Are they still stuffing those heroes with gamma 13? I'm sure it's doing your team a lot better than it did my brother." She spat hate dripping off each word.

When he didn't say anything she continued. "I don't want your pity, I just want my brother back and I can't do that if I'm locked up. I think you owe it at least to my father to help me out."

"If your going to be part of the team then you have to go through training and everything else the team does, no exceptions understand?" Jack said sternly.

Great another temper tantrum teenager he thought. Sam clenched her teeth together before nodding.

"Let her out, and suit up." Jack said in his captain voice.

"Sir?" The attendant asked unsure.

"Alright let her out in twenty minutes give her some alone time to think" Jack said leaving the area.

"Yes sir."

Sam sighed, "Did you want something?" She asked to what seemed to be a vacated room.

"How did you know I was here?" Dylan asked reappearing.

"Intuition I guess." She answered nonchalantly. "Why are you here, come to get information out of me, because I'm pretty sure you just heard it all."

"Well uh, yeah I did hear." Dylan said embarrassed, "I guess I'm just curious you know."

"Curious about me?" She laughed.

"Yeah I mean they stopped using gamma 13 you know, none of us have been dosed with it."

"Yeah well you're lucky I guess. My brother and I after our mother had finally left were recruited by the Zenith project. We were here a couple of months before you were. If you think your training was hard, then you wouldn't be able to survive what we went through." Sam said putting a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Dylan sat down beside, her clearly noticing how hurt she was.

"I don't know I've actually spent a lot of time in here you know. I'm Dylan West by the way." He said smiling and holding out his hand for her to shake.

Sam couldn't help but smile back, the guy had a nice smile and he was cute she thought.

"Samantha James." She said giving in and shaking his hand.

"So Sam, guess your joining the team huh?" Dylan said comfortably calling her by her nickname

"Just to get my brother back." She said, "He's the only one I have left. You better disappear, I'm going to be let out in a couple of minutes." As quickly as Dylan disappeared the isolation doors opened and Sam was set free.

Zoom was waiting for her suit up cadet training starts ASAP. He said somewhat harshly. She grabbed the yellow jumpsuit and went into one of the empty rooms.

"Where is she?" Zooms said annoyed.

"Jack? Sir she's um on her way." Dr. Grant said nervously through a speaker.

"Hey Jack man listen this is going be hard on the kid, I mean gamma 13, she really has no one and I was the one who killed her father. This isn't going to be easy for her." Conner said guilty.

Of course he felt bad, what he had done to his teammates how that had affected their second generation. Sam strode up to the yellow jumpsuit team wearing black combat boots, a jean mini skirt and a hot pink t-shirt. Dylan's eyes almost popped out of his sockets, which earned a nasty glare from his girlfriend Summer. She didn't have to be an empath to pick up on the drool coming from his open mouth.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Zoom said trying to control his anger.

"I think she looks pretty, why can't I wear my princess dress at training too Mr. Zoom?" Cindy Collins age 6 said in her sweetest little voice.

Zoom however chose to ignore her. "Change now!"

"I don't think so, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She questioned. Blowing a huge bubble with her gum.

"You cannot train in that."

"Says who?" Zoom grunted out loud. She was rude, and arrogant and most of all stubborn.

"Typical! Fine train in that if you break a leg in those boots or can't keep up with anyone else, that's not my problem." Sam gave a cocky smile.

"Team this is the new addition. Samantha Jones this is…"

"Dylan West, Houdini." Dylan said giving her a wink.

"Summer Jones, Wonder."

"Tucker Williams, Mega boy."

"And last but not least…" Zoom said looking over at the little blond.

"Cindy Collins age six, Princess."

The four of them went into the chamber.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam questioned,

"No you highness we are going to watch the five of you train. And watch you make a fool of yourself in those shoes" Sam rolled her eyes, blew another bubble and sent a death glare to concussion. She knew exactly who he was, but she kept her emotions buried deep. Stepping into the chamber with the rest of the group. Suddenly the floor began to move turning clockwise and the other half turning counterclockwise.

Suddenly paint balls started shooting from out of the billions of tiny holes in the wall.

"Whoa!" Sam said putting her hands up creating a weak electrical force field around the other four.

"Hey awesome!" Tucker said when they all realized Sam and her force field were protecting them.

Sam put a cocky smile on her face. Larraby walked in on the control center and after surveying how easy it seemed to be, he commanded an increase instead of the normal twenty percent they were use to.

"Hey you can't do that, they haven't been training more than twenty forty is too much."

"Don't tell me what to do, that girl has more power than you can even begin to imagine, gamma thirteen does wonders, don't you remember Zoom?" Larraby asked.

"Mind you she hasn't been exposed to much of it." He continued.

Sam noticed Larraby and felt the increase in power. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate harder holing back the forty, then seventy and finally hundred percent increase in power. She couldn't breath anymore she hadn't used her powers in a long time and she had to admit it was quickly taking it's toll on her.

Dylan was the first to notice the blood trickle down from her nose and how she seemed to slowly give into the weakness.

"Hurry up press the button." Dylan yelled.

Tucker stretched out one of his arms with the aid of Cindy and shut the power off.

Sam felt the darkness leave her eyes and settle into her mind collapsing into an invisible force.

Dylan held her unconscious and limp body, scooping her up in his arms. The sting of jealousy coursed through Summer. She felt his concern for the new girl and she felt, she felt nothing from her.

Summer narrowed her eyes at the still form in her 'boyfriends' arms. Nothing she couldn't read anything from her, not even from before. Dr. Grant, Zoom, Concussion and Marsha rushed to the entrance of the paint ball dome. Dr. Grant felt her pulse and quickly studied her. When her eyes began to flutter slightly open and then close again he made his analysis.

"She just needs to regain her strength and energy. She needs rest."

Morning came all to early for the Zenith team. Summer quickly eyed her boyfriend as he walked into breakfast that morning.

"Hey." She greeted, moving over for the seat she saved him. Cindy and Tucker were also eating at their cozy table of four.

"Hey." He said back. Dylan was looking around the room.

"She hasn't come in yet." Summer said a little bit heart broken.

You didn't need to be an empath to know what she was feeling.

"Oh I, well I just wanted to make sure she was ok you know, from yesterday? And uh she's new." Dylan said.

Summer forced a small smile, trying her best to understand. Samantha strode in with dark bags under her eyes. No amount of makeup could hide the distressed features in her face.

She looked over to the group and then turned away grabbing a fruit cup from the cafeteria and sitting in a seat away from the group.

"Maybe we should uh, you know invite her, she's new." Dylan suggested, to his girlfriend more than the group. Summer could practically feel his emotions and they scared her. He had such an over whelming emotion to make her feel part of the team. Dylan looked down.

"So what do you think?"He asked wanting to know what she would say next.

* * *

So that was the first chapter, Hope you liked it. Please review and be kind. thx :P 


	2. Initiation

**Chapter Two: Initiation**

Summer was a gentle soul; well that's what she kept telling herself anyway. For some reason all she could think about were those cheerleaders in high school who used to give her a hard time and how she used her telekinesis to help them understand that it was rude. And by help She meant cover their uniforms with cafeteria chili. Summer smiled at that thought.

"Great." Dylan said taking that as her answer. He kissed the side of her head and headed over to Sam's table. She sat there her bangs in her eyes as she picked at her fruit cup instead of eating it.

"Hey Sparky" Dylan said moving the chair in front of her backwards to sit in it. She looked up without saying anything for a moment. She looked paler than usual. She brushed her bangs from out of her eyes and she finally spoke.

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?" He smiled knowing it would irritate her. When she didn't answer he continued to blurt out codenames.

"Sparkles? Electric? Elektra? Lightning bolt…naa that's too long. So what should it be? Sam looked up once again her intense eyes meeting with his soft ones.

"Why do I need to have a codename anyway, its stupid and immature." This only made Dylan smile again. Which in turn frustrated her. Why was he smiling when she clearly tried to insult him, why wouldn't he just leave!

"C'mon all the great super heroes have one. Like your father was marksman, what was your brother's?" Dylan questioned and Sam stiffened at the mention of her father who was dead and her brother who she didn't even know if he existed anymore.

"He never had one, he was just Carter." She said softly.

"Oh." Dylan said quietly, he knew he had hit a soft spot.

"Listen we're all having breakfast over at that table. I could pull you up a seat and maybe you could come sit with us."

"Thanks." She said a small smile coming to her lips.

"But I'm about done here." And with that said the bottled blond rose out of her seat tossing her unfinished fruit cup into the trash on her way out of the cafeteria. Dylan sat there befuddled. She was hard to read he thought. After coming to this conclusion he rejoined Summer, Tucker and Cindy back at their cozy table of four.

Training once again began after breakfast. Sam still refused to wear the repulsive looking jump suit. She opted for a pair of dark blue track pants, which she rolled up to her knees and a white tank top. Her blond hair was tied back into a messy bun and her bangs were held back with a blue headband. She slipped her white running shoes on and headed to her assigned training area. She opened the door walking in the room like she owned it.

"Let's get this over with shall we. The team looked over her.

"Samantha uh, please you can start you exercises with me." Marsha said directing her over to a stool.

"Okay now this machine on the other side is going to shoot out these small objects." Marsha began holding up an orange square object.

"Use your powers to deflect and stop the objects." Marsha explained and stepped back. Using a tiny remote she pressed a button and objects one by one began to shoot out. Sam easily deflected them using her energy force field and her electricity to zap the moving squares dead. Summer hit Dylan square, in the chest.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Dylan narrowed his eyes at summer.

"Pay attention to the drill." Summer said.

Dylan shook his head and followed after Tucker. Summer squinted her eyes. No matter how hard she tried she could not penetrate her mind. Nothing it was silent, no emotions. Samantha whipped her head around and glared at Summer while lifting one hand up to keep the squares from hitting her.

"Get out of my head!" She yelled freezing Summer in her spot.

"You heard me, stay away from my head." Summer turned bright red.

She was so embarrassed being caught but did she really have to call her out on it in front of everyone? Sam decided she was finished with this. This so called 'training' was not going to help her find her brother.

She whipped her head back and fried the machine that was still trying to shoot orange squares at her. Marsha's mouth dropped and Zoom stepped in front of Samantha's way.

"Where do you think you're going training is not done."

"Today I'm ending early." She said with the utmost confidence.

"Kid you are really pushing your luck here." Jack said grinding his teeth.

"Jack, come on this kid's had it rough, just-"

"Don't." Sam said her eyes slowly turning dark.

"Don't you dare try to defend me, you're lucky your still standing here!" Sam threatened.

She side stepped both of them and left the room. Dylan turned to Summer.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Once she nodded he kissed her temple and ran out the door.

"Dylan wait!" Summer shouted but he was already out the door.

Dylan jogged after Sam invisibly. She was stomping her way down the corridor her hands clenching and unclenching electrical sparks running between her fingertips. She stopped mid stomp and turned around throwing a small bolt which hit Dylan sending him into a wall.

He was no longer invisible and he was lying on the floor coughing. She turned to walk away and the stopped and turned around. She offered her hand and Dylan took it letting her help him up.

"Sorry." She mumbled and then tried to take off but he grabbed her arm.

"What? Why are you being so, so-"

"So nice?" He offered still coughing.

"I guess."

"I just I know it's hard to fit in and I just want you to feel comfortable on the team with everything that's happened to you, I thought you should get some kind of a break I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She gave him a weak smile. And he gave her a full-fledged one. Summer caught up to the two.

"Dylan." She said breathlessly.

Sam just turned around and jogged the rest of the way down the corridor.


	3. Torture

**Chapter Three: Torture**

Dylan sat up straight in his bed. Tomorrow would be the first day back to school. He wasn't worried for himself or the others of course they had been accepted. It was Sam he was worried about or more specifically the other students that would decide her fate.

Summer was lucky she was a cheerleader he thought back to when she made the team and he had made his way over to her to give her a rose. But Sam was a little bit hard to get along with. Dylan perked up to the unusual sound across from his room. He strained his ears to hear what was going on. Across the room in the similar white room Samantha James sat at the edge of her bed sparking the door that was fire resistant and not to mention locked.

The dam thing was invincible. But she refused to give up. They were keeping her hostage, against her will and it was ridiculous. How did they expect her to stay here with insufferable people that were around her age and a pig headed so called captain and his murderous brother? Another zap was sent to the door leaving an even larger black stain. And they were forcing her not only to work with these people and train (as if she needed to) but they were enrolling her into a public high school.These people were out of their flippin' minds.

Summer awoke earlier than usual that morning. She dressed in her cheerleading outfit for early morning practice. Plus she knew Dylan went nuts when she wore it and it would definitely keep his attention for today at least. Brushing her hair until it was perfectly smooth she applied some clear gloss and heading to the cafeteria with her school things.

"Hey babe." Dylan said kissing her on the lips a little to quick for her liking.

"You look really good." He murmured in her ear.

Summer smiled. Mission accomplished.

Zoom tapped his foot impatiently. "You're all going to be late if little miss sunshine doesn't grace us with her presence in about." He was cut off short when Sam whipped around the corner in a simple black tank top layered with a white one and a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers.

"You can wear sneakers to school but you can't wear them to training, you wear combat boots."

Sam gave a frustrated sigh not bothering to give some kind of remark. Instead she just walked ahead of everyone like she just didn't give a dam. Which she didn't of course!

Summer kept her head low squeezing Dylan's hand she was holding a little tighter. Cindy and Tucker were taken to their school with Marsha and Zoom had the responsibility to make sure Sam made it to school with the others. She stalked off to the office without one word to the rest of them.

"Guess she's trying the silent treatment today." Summer suggested when Sam had walked passed Dylan and her without a single thought or acknowledgement that they were right beside her let alone their presence.

Dylan took a seat next top Samantha in math class.

"Hey so what's with the freeze out today?" He asked leaning on her desk.

She tilted her head up in the opposite direction from him.

"You know, if your power was ice we could have called you the ice queen." He chuckled to himself.

"Are you still talking?" She hissed back.

The math teacher Mr. Brazen turned his head to check the commotion in his class and then turned back around.

Dylan just smiled at her. At least he was getting her to talk right? He tore out a sheet of paper and wrote down a note to Sam. He passed it to her. She opened it. How long are you going to stay like this? The note asked. She crumpled it up and threw it back at him. Hitting him in the face.

"Mr. West, Miss, uh." Mr. Brazen said looking down at the seating chart.

"Miss James. We are here to learn so if you'd like please take your conversation else where, thank you." He said in his monotonous voice.

Sam rolled her eyes at Dylan and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. When the bell rang she collected her things and headed to her locker. She just wanted to bury herself underground and never come out. Why couldn't it have been her who disappeared somewhere instead of her brother. Why couldn't her mother have taken her with her instead of abandoning her here it was pure torture here.

"Sparky! Sparky! Wait up." Samantha turned around to find Dylan West once again headed for her. She sank into her locker. Why was it that the world never opened up and swallowed you whole when you wanted it to?

" What? What do you want from my life? Dylan please just leave me alone, I don't want to be apart of your group I don't want to have friends I'm a freak who can shoot electricity out of her hands and can sense and form energy fields I should be by myself and locked away somewhere by rights but you know what I'm not and all I want is to be left alone right now to wallow in the loss of my brother and the abandonment of my mother!"

Dylan looked at her with a blank face.

"Are you done?" The question caught her by surprise.

"Well…yes."

"Good." He smiled carefully taking her arm and leading her down the hallway.

"It's lunch time and I know the best spot to eat lunch." Another frustrated sigh escaped from Sam's mouth.

"Didn't you hear any of what I just said?"

"Sure I did, do I believe it is a better question to ask though." She gave up he was too persistent.

He led her to the bleachers where they sat. The football team was practicing during lunch and so was the cheerleading team. Summer waved most likely to Dylan. She ran over to us as she kept the rest of the cheerleaders in the air with her telekinesis.

"Hi hon." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, hi, Samantha."

"Hi Summer." She said. It was the first words that came out of Sam's mouth that weren't actually screaming at her.

Summer nodded uncomfortably. "I guess I have to get back to practice, see you after?" She asked only to Dylan.

"Of course."

Sam instantly sat up straighter. "You guys have a girls soccer team here?" She asked noticing the girls heading out to the field with their cleats on.

"Yeah why?" Without explanation Sam got up and whipped her long blond hair out of her face and back behind her shoulders.

Dylan's focus was suddenly taken away from Summer as she saw his head turn a full ninety degrees to the left. Sam was talking to a girl with deep dark brown hair who was fiddling with the ball beside her.

Sam nodded taking the ball and the two began a match of one versus one and the team huddled around them.

Sam maneuvered the ball through the girls' legs keeping on her toes. Dylan rushed down to the circle that formed around the two girls.

He knew the brunette as Sandy Walker the soccer teams captain.

"That Blondie is really good eh? She's cute too" Denny Hampton told his friend Billy Walters. Dylan creased his brow.

Denny Hampton was somewhat of a hot shot at school. He was the curly blond haired blue, eyed center forward for the boy's soccer team and his friend Billy Walters was the quarter back on the football team. Dylan especially hated him because last year he tried to hit on his girlfriend Summer.

He hated them both now, as he felt a small pang of jealousy in his chest.


	4. Maleficent

**First of all i want to thank everyone who reviewed: Padme4000, Songorita, and Jessie07, you guys are awesome and make me smile :D yay!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Maleficent**_

"Samantha James is the devil, evil incarnate! She is rude and stubborn and vicious and malicious, and.. and a boyfriend stealer." Summer said as she began to tell her friends who were coincidently the cheerleading team she cheered with all about the new student and 'super hero' Samantha James.

The three others exchanged sympathetic glances with their teammate.

"Summer I've never seen you like this, or like ever talk about someone like that you know." Kara Burke said.

"Totally, this girl must be like super evil." Emille Dupree suggested. Summer nodded.

Okay she may have been exaggerating a small bit but still the point was she had made her decision she did not like Samantha James one bit.

Zoom had eagerly and impatiently honked the horn of his car for the hundredth time.

For this he received another death glare from Sam who had been chatting with Sandy the Soccer captain and was now talking to Denny Hampton.

"Can she ever follow rules, ever be on time, this is ridiculous!" Jack fumed. Dylan was fed up and rolled down the window.

"Sam let's go." Sam smiled back at Denny and waved goodbye.

Dylan with his window still rolled down stared at Denny with a hard look, but Denny was too focused on watching Sam's retreating form.

Sam slammed the car door and resumed the silent treatment she was giving them earlier.

"We're going to be late for training and you can explain to Larraby the reason. Sam blew her bangs out of her eyes dramatically rolling her eyes. When they finally arrived to the training base the five were told to suit up and make their way to the paintball dome.

Larraby was there but he was more concentrated on the file he was reading in his hand rather than the fact that they were twenty minutes late. Dr. Grant quickly ushered Cindy into the paintball dome and turned it onto the smallest percent.

She easily finished her task and tucker was next to go in. Sam braided a piece of her hair. This was just a big waste of time she thought. Tapping her foot impatiently.

"Somewhere you have to be?" Zoom asked.

"No but I have better things to do than sit here and wait for my turn what kind of training is this?" She spat back. Larraby looked up from his file and grunted rudely in her direction.

"Must you complain about everything Miss James? Larraby scoffed. But Samantha was too busy scanning the pages of his file that she could she and once she had seen the name Carter James on the file her interest had been piqued. Her part of the training section was up and she was ushered into the paintball dome by Dr. Grant.

"Let's make this interesting." Larraby said pressing a dial on the controls. Sam side stepped as a tiny metal silver ball headed towards her. She smirked Larraby wasn't playing fair as usual. These weren't paintballs.

Electricity barley fazed them but if she had made it hot enough in her maybe they would melt or slow down one of the two. Her hands emerged in a white blue crackling light and she forced it around her adding it to her energy force field. Her task was finished in a matter of no time and she switched places with Dylan.

Larraby was back to reading his file before he could get a glimpse of her cocky smirk. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you reading about my brother?" She asked her tone steady. Larraby casually looked up from the file.

"None of your business your brother is our property now." Summer cringed. That was not the best thing to say to the temper tantrum queen. She thought. Sam's face-hardened she was pissed.

"I want that file." She said flatly. He didn't make the slightest move in her direction. She repeated her demand once more.

"I want that file!" She said with more urgency and less patience in her voice. Sam lifted her hand towards him and zapped him with a small voltage sending the file flying in her direction. Larraby yelled in pain grabbing his hand in agony and calling for one of the guards.

"He's alive, Carter's alive." She said reading the words over and out loud before she was knocked out from behind by one of Larraby's guards and dragged off to a holding cell.

Luckily Sam had disarmed the power withholding mechanism and would wake up to at least something she could do like say scortch some walls that was always fun to do.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short but here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy:D**

* * *


	5. Borderline

Sorry it took forever to update, but here it is. Just wanted to say thank you to Padme4000, Songorita, Jessie07 and Lynnicaec for all your reviews!!! Enjoyy...

* * *

**Chapter Five: Borderline**

Samantha awoke to the blank white walls of her captivity cell. She slowly lifted herself up. She was sore from being knocked out but she had to get out of her cell. She zapped the hinges off the door, which were already disabled from before. She had a feeling she would be back in this holding cell and good thing she was right.

Kicking the door down with the last ounce of strength she had. She then persuaded Dr. Grant that she wasn't feeling well and needed to head straight for her room when he had caught her staggering out.

Dylan and Summer passed her in the hallway and she passed right by them walking a little faster to her room. Closing the door behind her she collapsed to the ground hugging her knees. Her brother was alive. That was all she knew. But where the hell was he?

Her head was killing her and the room would not stop spinning. She looked at the clock that sat on her table beside her bed. She had passed out and now it was 6 in the morning.

She looked at her self in the mirror pulling her hair back behind her ears. If she ever wanted to see her brother again she needed to pull herself together. She realized that her attitude wasn't going to get her anywhere.

If she could curve her snide remarks and focus her energy on training with the team she would get her brother back. She waited in front of the training room for everyone to gather for early morning practice.

"Well well well, what a surprise you're early for practice." Jack said.

"Yes sir." She said calmly.

He turned around raising his eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"Oh uh, you can head right in." The training started immediately as soon as the rest of the team arrived.

"Well that's a new look for you." Dlyan snickered.

Sam looked down at her yellow jumpsuit and nodded slightly.

Dylan raised his eyebrow at her but before he could question her any further they were led into a training course. She had been worked to the bone harder than the rest of the team. They took her into a separate room.

Everyone else looked like they were having fun. Summer was laughing with Dylan while she focused her telekinesis on a bunch of smarties slowly flying one into Dylans mouth so he could eat them. Cindy was giggling. She was throwing frizbees as hard as she could while Tucker enlarged his hand to catch them.

"Why can't I train with the rest of the team? Samantha asked a hint of anger to her voice.

Zoom looked at her. "Treadmills."

By the time she was done she had run ten miles. Jack was pushing her limits. She had to release her anger before she could work with any of them.

"Kid come on your done here."

Sam let out a low growl trying to contain her anger. She didn't like being pushed around. She looked around when she entered the simulator.

"Hey where is everyone?" She asked turning around. Zoom had locked the door. He ran up to the observance room where everyone was gathered.

"Jack I don't think this is a good idea."

"She might hate me for this Marsha but she needs this." Jack stressed.

"Mr. Shepherd, what is Sammie doing in there by herself?" Cindy asked sweetly.

"Just watch Cindy, All of you watch." Jack said.

"Jack maybe Marsha's right." Connor said. Zoom just ignored him and focused on the simulator.

It was starting to get unbearably hot. Sam took off the top of her jump suit tying it around her waist and revealing a white tank top.

"What do you think your doing?" She turned around to see Larraby yelling at her.

She stepped back biting her tongue. Another figure stepped out of the shadows. It was her mother telling her how much of a problem she was and how she never really loved her. Next was her father and then the breaking point, her brother.

"What is this going to accomplish, can't you see this is hurting her." Dylan said forcefully.

"Kid calm down."

"No he's right." Summer defended

"I can see it."

"Stop it!" STOP!" Sam screamed putting her hands over her ears. Dropping to her knees she curled into a ball on the floor. The yelling became even louder until she screamed out in agony. She could feel the energy tingle in her center.

Soon her whole body was engulfed in electricity. The room was melted in mere seconds from the blast.

"And that I why I needed to do this." Zoom explained.

"She's dangerous. All that raw energy can never be tamed. Her temper speaks for itself. Her emotions need to be kept in check, otherwise she's a liability towards all of us" Zoom said.

"You told us that were a family, Sam's part of it and what about your brother huh?" Dylan said knocking Jack in the shoulder as he passed by him.

"Dr. Grant open the room." Jack said lowering his head.

Dylan entered the room invisible. He lightly touched her shoulder. When she turned around he picked her up making her invisible as well. Zoom sighed.

"He's taking her somewhere." Summer said quietly.

"He's really mad at you." Marsha saw the look in Summers eye and squeezed her shoulder giving her a sympathetic smile.

Dylan had taken her somewhere she had never been.

"Can't you people just leave me alone for one second?" Sam sobbed.

"Hey, I left you alone yesterday. I think you shouldn't be alone anymore." Dylan explained.

"I might as well be alone everyone always leaves me, my mom, my dad, my brother."

"I won't." He said quietly.

At that moment her brain turned off and she leaned in closing the gap between her and Dylan.

He was shocked at first but her lips were soft and he returned the kiss when she began to pull away. His hands entwined in her hair pulling her in even closer.

"I can't, we uh we shouldn't" She said pulling away quickly and getting up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have your with Summer and I totally…"

"Hey, hey listen it's okay and I am with Summer and I…" He said giving into the temptation and grabbing her face and crushing his lips onto hers.

She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss, her hands holding the side of his face while one of his hands supported her from behind while the other was under her shirt supporting her up higher.

She trailed kisses along his jaw line leaving a small tingling spark after each one. Realization finally came back to her and she slowly released herself from Dylan's hold.

"We should..."

"Yeah stop." He finished for her.

She cleared her throat and tugged her hair into a ponytail. Turning to the wall she looked up.

"What is that?" She asked pointing to the names scribbled on the wall.

"That was Zooms team and that over there is our team." He pointed.

She trailed her fingers over the names. Houdini, Wonder, Mega boy and Princess.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I think it's time you add your name, you are apart of our team whether you think so or not." He smiled handing her a marker from his pocket.

She smiled a weak smile taking it from him.

"Sparks, hmm, I thought you said that codenames were stupid and immature." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess they're not so bad."

"We'll I like it. "He stated.

"Come on it's gotta be close to dinner and I'm starving and Summer will probably be looking for you." She said nudging his arm.

* * *

Well hope you liked this new chapter it's a bit intense. Sorry for the long update. Love to hear from you and what you thought.

Thanks for reading :P


	6. Frustrated

**Oh my Goodness, okay so it feels like forever since i updated and i am oh so sorry! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed i love hearing from you guys it makes my day!!!**

_****This chapter is for dreamer, Thanks for the awesome idea that sprung the first part of this chapter. Hope this was good enough for you!**_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Frustrated_

She stood there with her arms crossed and with her lips pursed in a tight line. These people were seriously delusional if they thought that she would willingly train with the man who had killed her father and split her family apart. He was the reason everything went wrong in her life, or so she'd like to think. How could you blame her? He was trying to be her best friend these days; no oh sorry I killed your dad or anything.

He was positively annoying to say the least and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She turned her attention back to him raising one eyebrow at him as she popped her gum. Conner sighed patiently.

"Do you understand?" He asked gesturing to the exercise she was supposed to now complete.

"I'm not stupid, and I've done this before don't pretend like your actually training me or anything." She spat back.

She couldn't help it as nice as the guy was being he had still killed her father and broke apart her family. He was the absolute reason she was here in this forsaken hellhole. Conner sighed once again.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Why don't you get started then alright?" She gave him a look that clearly said whatever and moved passed him towards her exercise. Conner watched as she dove and rolled out of the way. Excellent he thought. She had nearly completed the training exercise, and she was good at it to. Conner's mouthed formed a perfect O. She wasn't expecting that to come her way.

"Break Left!!! LEFT!" He yelled frantically.

She glared at him and broke right instead getting hit and captured unable to complete the exercise course.

Samantha grabbed her bag and her towel and started to head out the door. "Wait!" Conner said with a little force this time. "What?" She yelled in response and turned back around.

"I said break left, you heard me why would you do the opposite?" He asked a little annoyed but trying very hard to keep his patience.

"Because I don't trust you! Your whole team might trust you and you may not be charged as a murderer but to me you are. I don't want to be your friend and I don't want to train with you, you are not my supervisor or my captain and I refuse to take orders from you!" She spat.

Conner let out a huge frustrated sigh.

"Fine, when you get yourself killed in battle or even worse by your brother, because don't forget kid, I've been there I've been through the whole acid trip of gamma 13 and what it does to you and I've been through the lost in time thing and you know what I had no problem whatsoever with what I'd done. Killing people it was no problem at all. Your brother, he'll be the exact same way. Won't bat an eye at tearing you to pieces if he has to." He said although he meant it to come out as I'm just preparing you for facing your brother who won't be himself, it might have come out a little differently towards her.

Her face dropped suddenly the look quickly replacing itself with an even more venomous death glare. Her eyes darkened ever so quickly and soon enough Conner felt a surge of painful electricity coursing through his body as he flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Get the hell away from me." She said before turning around and walking out the door. Conner lay on the floor.

"Ouch." He said unable to move himself but every fiber of his being ached with a crackle of electricity. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say he thought frowning slightly because any movement he made hurt.

Sam strode off to her bedroom. She was already pissed off and fuming and it was only, she checked her watch, eight o'clock in the morning. Now she had to take a shower and get ready for school, which started at nine. Samantha hated morning practices. She looked towards her door in her mad rush back. The end of her lips curved up in a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Dylan who was nonchanlantly leaning across her door.

"Just thought I'd come visit you after your practice with concussion." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I've got to take a shower and get ready, your girlfriend is around the corner by the way." As soon as she had closed her door in Dylan's face Summer had came around the corner.

"Hey!" She said kissing Dylan on the cheek.

"What are you doing in front of Sam's door?" She asked trying to read his emotions.

Dylan was thankfully quick on his feet. The best lies were half-truths anyway.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay, you know how she gets around Conner, and he was training her this morning." Dylan said.

It was mostly true he just left out the part that he couldn't sleep at night because she was two steps away from him and he began to feel incredibly infatuated with her. Dylan smiled at Summer.

"Let get some breakfast." He said putting his arm around her and ushering her to the cafeteria. It wasn't that he no longer loved Summer. He did, he just liked two incredibly different girls at the same time and that was bad. He knew trouble was brewing, but he resumed his carefree attitude and decided it was not going to bother him, things usually had a way of working themselves out.

Zoom was not happy. He paced in front of the entrance doors waiting for Samantha to head out to school.

"Can I help you?" She asked finally showing up.

"What were you thinking?" He asked harshly.

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"You weren't, you were not thinking at all. How could you do that to your own teammate?" At first she thought he was talking about Summer.

She felt bad for the poor girl, she knew what she did was wrong but please the girl totally caved to conformity. Sam saw her at school. She hung around the cheerleaders and rumor had it that she used to despise them and now she was their best friend. She had no sympathy for the girl.

"Conner, you used your power on him, you could have hurt him badly." He said clarifying the subject for her.

"Oh, that, well he had it coming." She said as if it was no big deal. There she was again with that temper of hers.

"Excuse me? Listen kid, I've had about enough of you and..." She knew what was coming next. He was going to try and pull her off the team, which meant she wouldn't be able to face her brother and get him back.

"Jack he just hit a soft spot okay, he was saying things about how he didn't have remorse for killing people. He killed my father, you can't blame me at all." Zoom cleared his throat.

"Ill have a talk with him but please don't use your powers unless necessary kid, alright." She nodded heading out the door.

"Oh and Marsha wants to see you after school." He yelled out. She was already out the door.

Denny Hampton ruffled his curly blond hair as he leaned closer to Samantha in French.

"Hey." He said nudging her arm.

"Don't you mean Bonjour?" She asked. "This is French class after all." He smirked.

"Funny." He said. "So you nervous about the game after school?" He asked.

"Not really, should I be?"

"Absolutely, and just so you know as captain of the boys soccer team and center forward, I'm going to have to kick your butt."

She stifled her laugh as to not draw attention to herself in class.

Dylan huffed in frustration. She was laughing, she never laughed. Why could Denny Hampton make her laugh so easily but he had to work for it and he worked very hard just to get her to smile.

"I don't know if you're fast enough." She returned.

In all actuality she was very excited for the game after school. It was between the girls and the boy's soccer team. It was just a little fun scrimmage between the two teams. The bell rang and she gathered her books and headed towards her locker before math class.

"Samantha Anne James." She quirked her eyebrow at Dylan who was holding her student id card in his hand and waving it around.

"How did you get that, and please don't use my full name." She said grabbing at the card.

He yanked it out of her reach and she pouted.

"Are you pouting?" He asked.

"Answer the dam question." She said now successfully taking back her id.

Dylan shrugged. "That's what happens when you're not paying attention, or when you're flirting with Denny Hampton." He said. "I didn't even have to turn invisible to get it."

"Yeah well, don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked grabbing her math textbook.

"Yeah with you."

"What?" She said hoping she heard him wrong and stumbling a little.

"I said with you, we have math together." He clarified clearing his throat and turning a slight shade of pink.

"Right." She said simply walking towards the classroom a little faster so he would have to catch up to her.

* * *

**I love to hear everyone's input ie: how are the characters?...is more detail wanted? etc or just a general view of how this chapter went!!!**

**Hopefully this chapter was alright and you enjoyed it!!**

**Thanks again3**


	7. Offensive

**  
Chapter Six: Offensive**

**_Author's Note: alleywayqueen has pointed out to me that "Marksman died 30 years ago so Sam would be like 30-something herself, unless shes his grandaughter and his daughter/son had Sam at a young age." Yeah, I did not take that into consideration so for the purpose of this story and Sam's attitude I'm hoping everyone just overlooks this and well say that Marksman is her father and he died when she was five which would make it 12 or so years since his death. But Thank-you so much for pointing it out I didn't even think about it lol. Also just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed it means alot :P_**  


* * *

Dylan looked on furiously as the soccer scrimmage was about to begin. Summer and the rest of the cheerleaders took to using the match as a way to practice for the football teams next game. So here he was sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the school except he was rearing mad and the game hadn't even begun yet. Samantha had bent down to tie her laces when Denny had come around to give her a small tap on the behind. When she had turned her head to give him a death glare he had given her an impish smile lifting his hands up giving her some kind of explanation, which made her roll her eyes and head onto the field with him following beside her.

Summer's head snapped up from her place on the pyramid looking straight at Dylan. With eyes wide and a frown on her features Summer shook her head at Dylan when he realized she was looking at him. Apparently he must have been projecting his feelings of jealousy, not good.

He couldn't help it if he was jealous it still didn't mean that he didn't love Summer, it's just that he was confused. That was it, he told himself. He just needed time to sort this through. The game began and the crowd cheered loudly as Sam took the ball and raced it down the field. Denny had stolen it away from Becky Jacobs and headed down towards the girls goalie. The score was now 1-0.

"Hey James!" Denny called out to Sam.

"How about the Winner gets a kiss from the loser?" He taunted which only made Dylan angrier.

"Ha, you wish! Samantha James doesn't lose, just a heads up." Sam said before swiping the ball away from Denny himself and heading towards the boys goalie scoring. They met at center line once again.

"No matter, if you win you'll just get a kiss from me in that case I won't mind being the loser." He smiled.

"So a tie it is then, because I certainly need a better motivation to win." She said slyly.

The game had progressed with Denny and his teammate Eric White both scoring. Sandy Walker the girls captain had also scored making the score 3-2. The boys were in the lead. At half time Sam made her way over to the bench and was greeted by Dylan.

"Hey, thanks." She said as he handed her a water bottle.

"You're playing really good out there." He said.

"Yeah well the boys have a good team but they have minor defense problems."

"I didn't even know you played soccer, what other hidden talents do you have sparky?"

"Dylan, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm making conversation with you, did you get to many soccer balls to the head today?" He joked.

"No I mean this, let go of my arm, head back to your seat and keep your emotions in check. Summer is right over there and I can block mine from her but you can't unless you try hard. Coming over and taking to me and handing me water bottles and fawning all over me is not stealthy at all, and I'm not a cheat we agreed it was just that once."

"Actually we didn't agree and someone's in a bitchy mood. By the way Prince Charming is heading over here." Dylan said turning invisible, probably to go back to his seat like she told him to. She thought.

Dylan was not happy about this situation. Sam turned around and waved to Denny. When Denny caught up to her he tripped suddenly. Sam caught him by his arm before he fell.

"So weird, I thought I tripped over something solid." Denny said turning to look at the area he tripped.

"Probably some invisible jealous force." Sam grumbled.

"What?" Denny asked.

"I said probably running at full force, you know since we've been playing for a while." She covered.

"Uh Yeah I guess." Denny said running his hand through his blond curly hair confused.

"So Uh you're pretty good on the field." Denny said giving her a lopsided grin. She smiled back.

"Yeah well, you're not so bad yourself captain." She winked flirtatiously. Dylan grumbled making his way to Summer who had taken a break as well.

"Hey babe." He said. She said nothing ignoring him and walking away.

"Aww come on Summer, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How can you ask me that? I was nearly knocked over by your feelings for her and you were sitting all the way over on the bleachers!" She said tightening her jaw and refusing to let tears form in her eyes.

"Summer, please I don't, you know it's you I want, you're the one I'm with." He said grabbing her arm and spinning her back towards him.

"I know." She smiled sadly.

"I love you Dylan."

"I love you too Summer, you know that." He said.

And it was true he did love Summer, he didn't love Sam. Not yet anyway…No Not Ever!" he thought wrestling with the voice inside his head. Truth was he loved Summer, he knew that, but he was infatuated with Sam, she was like the new shiny and pretty toy you just had to have and then you went back to your old toy the one you depended on.

No wait that's not right. He told himself. He was comparing his girlfriend and his friend/obsession his teammates for crying out loud! He was comparing them to toys he wasn't eight years old. Oh God was he confused. He looked back quickly at Sam, she was smiling at Denny.

In one swift motion he had complicated things. He had seen her look over at him, following what her was doing ever since he reappeared and was spending his time with Summer. The last thing he remembered thinking was girls always want what they can't have and then he kissed summer full on the lips. She was his girlfriend he shouldn't feel bad but their kiss was hot and steamy and earned a few giggles from the cheerleaders and a whole lotta wolf whistling from the bleachers.

He looked over to Sam whose expression was clearly readable. He had seen it many times she was going to throw a temper tantrum, after all she was the Queen of those around the base. Sam was still talking to Denny but she had finally seen Dyaln reappear, and make his way towards Summer. When she had seen him kiss her she was pissed. How dare he use Summer like that to get to her. Dylan was under her skin in a bad way and she would have none of it.

These were not feelings of jealousy coursing through her body right now she told herself sternly. "What a jackass" she said whipping the water bottle back down to the floor. The whistle was called before she could storm off to slap him upside the head or zap him a good one.

The girls ended up winning the game. Sam had taken her anger out on the field winning the girls the game even though they had been down in the first half. Denny had raced after he when she stormed off to the bench to collect her things. Summer was neatly tucked under Dylan's arm and Dylan was smirking at her.

"Yeah that's not offensive at all." She muttered.

"What's not offensive?" Denny asked behind her. He really needed to stop popping up whenever she felt the need to shoot her mouth off.

"Oh I meant our last play, we weren't playing offensive we were playing defensive you know because we were in the lead and remember when we 'us girls' won?" She smiled.

"Which by the way you owe me that kiss." She said making sure Dylan was watching before she grabbed onto Denny's mop of blond hair and tugged herself forward kissing him. She could see out of the corner of her eye the look of horror on Dylan's face. She smiled back at Denny. He had a dazed expression on his face and a stupid looking smile.

"I know blows your mind doesn't it?" She said somewhat sarcastically and jogged away leaving him with a "later!"

Zoom had said something about Marsha wanting to see her after school today. He even looked surprised when he had asked her where she was going. Apparently he figured she hadn't heard him at all and why would she have listened of course. She had shrugged at his explanation and kept on her way to Marsha's office.

"Oh good you remembered to come."

"My memory is just fine thank you, why does everyone keep telling me I'm glad you remembered?" She huffed taking a seat and dropping her stuff on the floor.

"How was your day at school?" Marsha asked warily. Sam had always been directly nice to Marsha, she didn't count how she acted around her. Like that time at training for instance she hadn't complained when Marsha had told her to start her exercise training and she didn't take it personally when Sam had blew up the machine and stomped off yelling at Jack.

"School was fine, the girls won their game against the boys. I guess I have Dylan to thank for that." She grumbled the last part.

"That's good, why would you thank Dylan for that?" Marsha asked confused.

"Oh nothing he was just being a jerk the second half."

"I'll bet that has something to do with that Denny you've told me about." Sam nodded. Marsha smiled. "It'll all work out Sam I promise."

"Urgh! I feel like I'm in therapy." Sam whined.

"No, no were just two girls chit chatting." Marsha reassured.

She had decided to set up these sessions to help Sam deal with some of her issues. Her abandonment issues, her anger issues and many reports diagnosing her as a sociopath. She was unpredictable and would shock everyone, no pun intended. But she could be worse off. She was a test subject of gamma 13 and some kind of other product, wait why was this new information? Marsha questioned herself narrowing her eyes at the writing on the side of one of the reports in Sam's folder.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh no nothing just couldn't read the hand writing of Dr. Milovich." Marsha covered.

"Oh I remember him, I think I threatened to turn him into charol dust." Sam said. Leaning back in her couch chair.

"Yes he wrote that down here as well and diagnosed you as a sociopath." Marsha said looking up at Sam from the folder.

Sam just shrugged loosening her blond hair out of her ponytail.

"He just wrote that because he was a little upset, maybe I hurt his feelings whatever you know?" Sam said.

Marsha smiled.

That was one thing about Marsha Sam liked. She was cool.

Everyone thought she was a nerd and clumsy but she had a real sense of humor and she really was cool to hang around. Out of all the people at the base she actually trusted Marsha and she knew Marsha would have her back and that's why she agreed to meet with her after school and that's exactly why she made it a point to remember.

A good offense was a good defense after all.  


* * *

_**As always let me know how this chapter went, I'd like some insight as well as to what you think of the Sam/Dylan/Summer/Denny kinda square thing i've got going here i guess. :D Anyways please review i love hearing from you guys :D**_


	8. Hard Times

**Chapter Seven: Hard times**

"My stepfather, the only father I really knew was in the military. Carter and I were brought up that way. You know military values and all. I'd like to think he really loved us like his own kids y'know? Colonel Lewis Ford was a good man too bad my mother drove him away." She said sadly.

Marsha raised her eyebrow and Sam continued on with her story.

"I don't advertise it but my mother was one of the bad guys. After my father, my real father was killed I guess she couldn't deal and raising two super charged kids must have been a handful. Anyways I don't know where she is or what she's doing and truthfully I don't care. But the colonel checks in once in a while, which is nice. It's like I still have family." Marsha nodded jotting down a few notes in her notebook.

Sam looked at the clock on the wall. "Listen is it alright if I go now? Training is about to begin." She said getting up when Marsha nodded. "Of course."

It had been a tough practice. Sure she had mouthed off a couple of times to Jack and Connor and she wasn't speaking to Dylan or Summer, even though she never really did speak to Summer anyway. It's not like she owed the girl anything. I mean being best friends with the cheerleaders that used to bully her and then becoming one of them was just well stupid.

She rolled her eyes. Even she was starting to get tired of hearing herself rant on about how terrible summer was. She wasn't that bad.

Jack gave her a confused look. Apparently her internal battle wasn't so internal anymore.

"What are you rolling your eyes at kid? Pay attention." Jack ordered.

Connor was giving some sort of lecture about who knows what some sort of lame battle strategy maybe? Sam blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"That's great is this over yet? Because there's running hot water and a bar of soap calling my name right about now." Connor sighed and looked at Jack and then up at the control centre where General Larraby was yelling at someone.

"Dismissed." He finally said. Sam pulled out her hairtie letting her hair loose and made her way directly towards the showers. She knew Dylan was watching her or was he watching Summer who had trailer behind her towards the showers?

Whatever she didn't care. She reminded herself.

A shower had felt good. She changed into a black wife beater tank top and army green cargo pants. She was towel drying her hair when she had noticed Summer staring at her from the mirror.

"What?" Sam asked a little harshly. Summer looked away and continued to brush her hair. Sam rolled her eyes and continued to dry her hair.

"Miss Sammie?" The squeaky voice of Cindy Collins asked. Sam turned around.

"Uh, it's just Sam, Cindy."

"Okay, Miss Sam."

"No, just Sam." She corrected.

"Okie Dokie Sam, could you please tie this for me?" She asked handing a pink ribbon to Sam and turning around flipping her hair out.

"Sure." Sam said a little perplexed. Summer was right there couldn't she have asked her to do it. Summer watched as Sam carefully and skillfully tied a cute little French braid intwined with the pink ribbon in Cindy's hair. She ended the hairstyle off by tying a bow at the end.

"Wow, So Pretty."

"Well I didn't know what you wanted me to do with it." Sam shrugged. Cindy hugged her and Sam awkwardly patted her head.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sam said when Cindy skipped off.

"Nothing, nothing." Summer stuttered out. An announcement rang through the base calling all personel to the control centre. Sam ran into the control centre with Summer trailing behind. Summer ran towards Dylan and Sam suppressed rolling her eyes.

"Jack what's going on?"

"You reply to your commanding officer by his first name Cadet James? No body had seen her straighten up faster than she did as soon as she heard his voice.

"Sorry Sir." She said.

"It's good to see you Sam." Colonel Lewis Ford said standing in front of her.

"You too Colonel." She smiled. Oh wow was that a real smile?" Summer asked keeping her voice as low as possible.

"At ease Cadet and it's General now." He said smiling.

"Yes Sir. Sir, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" "I've been reassignment James.

That blonde hair of yours has gotten a little long since the last time I saw you. How are you holding up?

"Fine Sir." She replied.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh excuse me what's with all the yes sir, military crap? And why can't you behave like that with me when I train you?" Jack said.

Sam blushed embarrassed that her stepfather found out that she was misbehaving at a military base no less.

Fortunately for her General Ford could not stand Zoom or General Larraby for that matter. He snorted.

"My girl only answers to real authority Jack." The General said.

"Great two smartasses." Jack sighed.

"Listen kid, I'm only here for a short while but we've found Cadet Carter.

"Your brother?" Dylan said finally speaking up from the side. She could only nod.

"Debriefing in half an hour." He said to the team.

Sam exhaled.

These were the beginnings of hard times.

* * *

**Alright, Sorry for the incredibly LONG wait for this chapter. Things are starting to get moving in this story and hopefully it's going well.**

**ENJOY :D  
**


	9. Count Down

**Chapter 9: The Count Down. **

General Ford debriefed everyone around a large dark oak table on the second level. Sam looked through her standard issued blue folder with the papers, which stated where and when Carter had reappeared and where he was last seen.

"He's been here over a week people, undetected. We don't know what he's planning but we've tracked him down and he's headed towards this base!"

"James"

"Yes sir!"

"The subject is not your brother do you understand?" Samantha's bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Yes Sir!" She replied.

"Jack, you'll talk your team to head him off three days from now." The General said.

"Dismissed!" Everyone filed out of the room discussing the plan of action.

"Sam, you okay kid?" The General asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Cut the crap kid, it's me and you. I know you never really had a family other than your brother growing up but it's me, I'd like to think I'm your family and I'd like to think you think so as well." Her heart felt as though it had been squeezed. This man did not share the same blood nor was he related to her in any way but he was more family than anyone she knew.

"General, you are my family and I think of you as a father." She said meekly. He smiled at her and hugged her.

"You'll be alright kid and you'll get Carter back." He said reassuringly. General Ford left the base they had three days starting tomorrow to prepare themselves for the battle against her brother. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise to find her working out in the weight room. She blamed it on her nerves. Jack watched from a far slightly worried.

"Is there a reason you're stalking me?" she asked snidely from her position in the weight room. Jack stepped out of his hiding place and cleared his throat.

"I didn't know super hearing was one of your powers." He retorted moving into the light of the room.

"It's not, but I have excellent intuition." She smirked.

"What do you want?" She asked going back to her bench pressing.

"I was just, well I was worried. Listen I know what it's like to be on the opposite side. Last year I had to fight against my own brother, I was in the same situation as you, I mean you'd think after this happened once the government would have stopped gamma testing after what happened with Conner." Sam lifted the weights back onto their bar and sat up. She stared at her feet for a couple of seconds before Zoom finally nodded at her and began to leave.

"My brother is the only family I have left." She blurted out. "Our mother left us, she left us, took off and gave us to the government for testing. I never really knew my father, your brother ruined that, he completely destroyed my family life." She said.

"I know and I know he feels really bad about it and he's trying he really is. I know that doesn't seem like much."

"Thanks. I'll be fine." She said grabbing her towel and heading out of the weight room and towards the showers. Pacing slightly in front of the cafeteria Sam had yet to decide if she was really hungry. Tomorrow was a school day and it was already eleven at night.

"I hear that hot milk helps you fall asleep." She turned her head suddenly to the voice behind her. Conner had showed her a small smile and held his hands up in a gesture of peace. She did not smile back.

"That sounds disgusting." She said finally making her decision. She pushed the large silver doors open and walked through deciding to hold one of the doors open for Conner to follow. She grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and a glass of cold milk and took a seat. Connor followed her grabbing the same thing and sat across from her. They ate in silence.

"She likes you, you know." Sam said quietly after a couple of minutes of watching Conner carefully.

"So-Sorry?" Conner said fumbling with his words.

"That nurse you keep staring at. The one who has the night shift, she's sitting right over there." Sam motioned to the petite red headed nurse in scrubs.

"Don't point!" He said nervously pushing her hands down. Sam smirked and shoved the last cookie piece into her mouth.

"Where are you going?" He asked feeling as though he had done something wrong yet again with her.

"You should sit with her, besides it's a school night you should know that." She said walking out of the cafeteria and headed towards her room.

Dylan ran his fingers lightly over the dark blue duvet cover on Sam's bed. Her room smelled just like her a mix of vanilla and ginger. He sighed. Why was he even here? Hadn't she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him? Still he thought. His attention was directed at her door, which had various sizes of scorch marks. He chuckled to himself knowing just how difficult she really was. He looked at her clock. She should be back at any moment and now he was double guessing his decision to talk to her. He sighed looking at the clock once more before scribbling something down on a sticky note on her desk and sneaking out of her room.

Sam headed towards her room. When she reached her door she took a sideways glance at the hallway.

"Dylan." She sighed. In all fairness she had been a tease but he had a girlfriend and she had immediately stopped whatever it was that had started. She sighed in frustration. She had other things to worry about, like her brother. How the hell was she going to fight her own brother? Better yet if it came down to it could she cause harm or even kill her own brother? These were things she'd rather not think about.

"Let the count down begin." She mumbled looking at her calendar and crossing off a day. The yellow post it note on her desk caught her eye. She immediately knew that it was from Dylan. She felt him stalking around in the hallway, but she didn't think he had been in her room. Immediately her face flushed with anger until she read the note. Sorry…Truce? Was simply written down. She smiled forgiving him for the intrusion. She decided that she would need all the help she could get when facing Carter.


	10. Her Terms

**Thank you to everyone who kept with this story you guys really are amazing! Everything has just been so crazy at school lately so I apologize for updating so late. Things are starting to get going in the story so hopefully this is worth the wait. I LOVE your reviews please keep them coming and let me know what you'd like to see! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Her terms**

She crossed off another day on her calendar. Two more days left. She tied her blonde hair up in a stylish ponytail and tugged at her navy blue t-shirt. She was sure it was some kind of punishment sending her to school when they were about to fight her brother in no less then two days. The scientists tracking her brother's return had reported that at the end of the week he would be back and it was at that precise moment they were to catch him off guard allowing them to trap and disable him at any cost.

They made it sound like they were supposed to be capturing some wild animal. Her brother wasn't an animal. They made him that way and none of this was his fault. They were the ones to twist him right down to the soul. But no matter how much they tampered with him Carter would always be Carter to her.

That's why she was going to be there first, she was the one who was going to fix her brother with the cure they would give them and then she was going to take her brother and they were going to drop off the radar for good. That was the plan that had run through her mind a million times since she heard the news.

The bell rang and students rushed past her to get to their classes on time. Sam strolled listlessly through the halls picking at her fingernail paint. In a few minutes the halls were bare. Peace and quiet, it's what she needed right now.

She walked through the halls her fingers brushing the locker doors. She sighed a deep and frustrated sigh throwing her hand back and zapping the invisible force following her.

"Ouch, Son of a-"

"You know what happens when you follow someone when your invisible right?"

"Yeah, I should have known. I have experience." Dylan grumbled becoming visible.

"Why are you following me Dylan?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Touché!"

"Why are you still following me? She asked holding her hand up.

"Hey Hey Hey! I'm visible remember?" He said holding up his hands.

"Your point?" She asked zapping him anyway.

"Ouch! Dam!" She smiled.

"Listen, hey wait up?" He said grabbing her hand. She turned around looking him straight in the eye.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay you know."

"Dylan, that's real sweet of you but you need to stop asking me that. I'll deal in my own way." She said her expression softening.

"Dylan!" Both Dylan and Sam looked up with wide eyes at Summer. Her arms were crossed and she had a pained expression on her face. Sam yanked her hand away from Dylan's.

"Dylan what's going on here?" She asked her voice breaking.

"Nothing is going on here Summer, shouldn't you be in class?" Sam said crossing her arms.

"I took out a hall pass, and it doesn't feel like this is nothing." She said turning to Dylan. Sam gave Dylan a stern look.

"You have feelings for her?" Summer all but shrieked.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I still love you, babe you can feel that right?" Dylan said pleading with her.

"Right? Summer please." Dylan said grabbing her hand and resting it on his heart. She refused to let the tears forming in her eyes drop. She looked at Sam who was staring at them. She felt the slightest bit of jealousy coming towards her before it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Nothing is going on here Summer, he was just making sure I was okay with this whole thing with my brother. Which by the way is none of your business, either of you." She said sourly. Summer didn't know how to take this was this Sam being nice? She honestly couldn't tell with her sour after comment. Sam turned to go.

"Sam wait."

"Dylan you can't have us both, and I'm going to make this real easy for you." She said walking away from both Dylan and Summer. She refused to be in the middle of this.

"Out of class eh? What a badass, that's hot." She turned to see Denny leaning against a locker his curly blond hair slightly messed. Denny would take her mind off all this. She smiled.

"They there gorgeous, looks like someone's not so good themselves. Aren't you supposed to be in class Den?"

"And leave you all by yourself?" He smiled making his way over to her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. From out of the corner of her eye she could see Dylan's face drop, he had come after her after all.

It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it had. Dylan had a girlfriend and she was single and had a good-looking guy to have fun with. She liked it better when she only had her brother to worry about. What a disaster.

She had refused to attend her next class as well, opting for sitting out on the bleachers by herself since Denny had a test in his next class he had to attend. She had only caught sight of Summer once in the hallway staring at her. She worried for a moment that Dylan had told her about their kiss.

In the end she refused to let herself care. She brushed the loose strands of hair that seem to fly into her face from the wind. She perked up from her position, the hair on her arms standing up. It wasn't windy outside.

"Dylan?" She asked. Feeling uncomfortable with not being able to sense anyone around her. She rubbed her arms making her way back into the school. The bell had just rung and she made her way to her locker. Finally the day was almost over at least she could go back to training.

"Jack is waiting for us in the front parking lot." Summer said walking past her. Sam opened her locker coming face to face with the dull yellow sticky note attached to the top shelf of her locker. She felt the oxygen rush out of her making it hard to breathe. Her hands gripped the locker keeping her from collapsing.

The note read,

"Be seeing you."

Carter was back early and he had been tailing her without her knowing.

It was no longer her terms she was playing on.


	11. Remember

When class let out she was a nervous wreck constantly looking over her shoulder and flinching at every sudden movement. She knew she should've told her team that Carter was back but she didn't want them to go after him. He was her brother and she would deal with this herself but she didn't want to put her team in danger either. If Carter was tracking her then she would lead him straight to their base.

It was bad enough that he had tracked her down to her high school. She didn't want to put sweet little Cindy or Tucker who was like a funny younger brother in danger. And even if she didn't want to admit it outloud she didn't want to put Dylan who she really did care for in danger, or even Summer for that matter. The poor girl, although Sam didn't like her that much, did already have enough on her plate.

"I'll meet you back at the base. There's a soccer practice that was scheduled last minute." She explained to Zoom. He eyed her carefully. She tried keeping her usual cocky and self-assured persona in tact as Dylan's eyes looked her over for any sign that she was lying or that something was out of place. Jack sighed.

"Alright be back by 4:30 sharp or I am personally coming after you! Got it kid?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She said strolling to the field.

When she was sure Jack had taken off with the rest of the team she sprinted past the field and back inside the school. She wandered the empty halls until she reached her locker ripping the yellow post it note off the shelf and crumpling it tossing it to the floor. This time she felt the same chill she did when she was outside on the bleachers. Carter was near. Faster than she had time to prepare for she had been slammed up against her locker and when she opened her eyes she came face to face with her brother.

"Carter!" She whispered. He smiled at her.

"Hey baby sister. Miss me?" His voice was unlike the one she knew to be her brothers. It was cold and icy and malevolant. His curly dark brown hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were reddish black. He wasn't her brother, not like this. His carefree attitude and warm brown eyes and usually disheveled curly brown hair had been replaced. She was frozen unable to move or speak even if she could. She was held up by her neck her feet unable to touch the ground.

His hand tightened around her neck crushing her windpipe unable to let her breath. Dark blue veins traveled through Carters hand and into neck making her own veins the same color and grip with such intensity that her eyes buldged at the pain. All she could do was look into his cold and soulless eyes while he chocked her to death. Any shred of hope that he was still the same guy had vanished. His hand came up to deliver the final blow when he was suddenly thrown across the hall into a pile of lockers.

Sam slid down onto the floor swallowing large gulps of air unable to control her sobbing.

"Sam, Sam, Sparky c'mon girl, look at me. Open your eyes!" She couldn't see her rescuer through the tears forming and probably already spilling down her cheeks and she couldn't concentrate after almost loosing consciousness. Her rescuer picked her up cradling her in his arms and her eyes fluttered shut.

_"Sammy? Sammy where are you?" Carter had counted to 100 and it had given her enough time to squeeze her self under the sink drawer. She stifled a giggle and held her breath as she heard him enter the room. _

_"Sam?" He called and then listened for any sort of response she would make. Usually she would giggle or bang her knee against the surface of wherever she was hiding but at age 7 she was learning quite fast how to disappear without a trace. Carter was always better at it when it was her turn to count. He was older and had much more practice then her she reasoned._

_ "Hmm, Looks like she's not here." He would say and then leave the room. Sam stifled another giggle. _

_If Carter thought she was falling for that again he was sorely mistaken. She knew it was all a ploy to get her to leave her hiding spot and then when she would try making it to home base he would wait just outside the room until she came running past him and he would tag her. Nope that was not going to happen again. She was determined to stay right where she was until he gave up and she won. _

_Later she would sneak out of her hiding spot and run to home base but somehow he always caught her, but he was never able to uncover hre secret hiding spot and that always gave her pride. Carter would always chuckle at her and mess her hair up and she would glare at him for doing it. She likes to remember her brother as her knight in shinning armor, her hero. Carter always knew what to do. She likes to pretend Carter is her only family. _

_She likes to forget that her mother is a low life scum bag who completely broke after her father died. Joanna James nee Wiez was a dark haired brunette with blue eyes, now a 48 year old retired villain and pyhcopath who left her children in the hands of the government. Irresponsbile. Destructive. She hated her mother. The only good thing she ever did was marry the colonel. After she drove him away she became a wreck and it began to affect her children. Her mother dated a slew of mad men and Carter and Sam never felt safe again. _

_She remembers one night in particular when their powers manifested. Joanna stumbled from her room having been hit by her latest boyfriend Dale. She stormed out of the house after causing it to shake and tremble with her power. Carter had left his hiding spot and tried to intervene when he heard the commotion. Sam had screamed when Dale had slapped her across the face making her stumble back against the wall. Carter had stepped in front and held his hands up in fists protecting his little sister. Dale raised his hands chuckling and went to hit Carter._

_ "NO!" Sam screamed raising her hands at him. Her eyes turned back as Blue electricity crackled from her hands and shot out towards Dale hitting him square in the chest. Carter looked at her in disbelief and then back towards the lifeless body lying across the floor. She remembers her hands shaking the blue light gone from them. Carter never flinched from her. He grabbed her hands and held them with his. _

_"It'll be alright." He said looking her over. _

_"You're fine." She nodded composing herself well for a twelve year old. Carter checked the body turning him over to see blood seeping from a wound in his head. Carter looked back towards his sister. His body tumbled to the ground. Dale had grabbed his leg and flipped him to the floor. Carter outstretched his hands to shield himself from the blow. Dale went flying across the other side of the room the consequence of Carters latent fire and heat powers of manipulation. _

_"You always have me." Carter said squeezing her hand. _

_Their so-called mother had dropped them off at area 52 and drove off. It was last time they ever saw her. She was fourteen years old and she had lost both her parents. Her father had been killed when she was very little, she always kept a picture of him in her pocket. It was stupid really she barley knew the man, all she knew was that her life began to fall apart when he was murdered. All the tests and experiments done on them have been all a blur, yet she remembers what she felt. Disgust, dizzy, lightheaded, pain, worry._

_ Things she'd rather not remember. She holds the picture tighter and it creases. She remembers when she was four standing in the rain staring at the grey slab of stone in the ground. _

_'Here Lies Mark James, Husband, Father, Hero.' _


	12. Secrets

**Chapter 12: Secrets  
**

"DAD!" She said sitting up suddenly out of breath. She was in a white room hooked up to a dozen beeping machines and sitting in a white hospital bed. She looked down at her light blue hospital gown she was now clad in. Her blonde hair was down and completely straight. She began pulling off the machine wires connected to her and slipped off the bed.

Her legs were a little shaky and her head throbbed. She walked the halls wandering.

"You know that gown doesn't have a back to it." She turned towards Dylan her face blank. His smirk turned into a frown. He had expected her to retort with a witty comment and spark him for checking out her backside. Instead she just stared at him her lower lip quivering and her legs buckling. He caught her before she fell and she held onto him. She rested her head on his shoulder and wept.

"Hey, Hey it's okay, I'm here you're safe."

"I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, I didn't want to put anyone's life endanger but that…that's not my brother, not anymore. Those aren't even his powers. Carter's primary powers are heat manipulation and heightened intuition and the ability to mentally block emotions or thoughts from telepaths and empaths. He has never been able to heat your blood or whatever he did back there, gamma 13 must have increased his power to that. I..I…Dylan I don't know what to do."

He can hear the uneasiness in her voice it scares him and he tries to tell her in his most assertive voice that they'll figure something out. She appreciates his assertive lies and nods her head.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asks looking up at him with those big eyes. His smile falters.

"Nothing I can't save you from." He smiles a toothy smile at his own response. She gives him a weak smile.

"My knight in shining amour ladies and gentlemen." She says somewhat sarcastically because she knows and he knows that he saved her ass out there tonight. Her lips gently graze his and he leans in to deepen in the kiss. She pulls back and helps herself up and grabs his jacket, which in his haste to catch her from loosing her balance is haphazardly thrown on the floor beside them, and ties it around her waist.

"No peeking Perv." She says sauntering off to her room her walls of sarcasm and wit effectively put back in place. Dylan watches her walk regardless.

She's in her room lying on her back looking back up at the ceiling. She'e been sleeping for a while now having been uninvited to the latest meeting. She's feeling a bit better still she feels like death. It's times like these where she needs advice and time to think. She grabs her coat and keys to one of the 'company' cars she swiped earlier on for times like these. She drives for about an hour in silence turning into a small cemetery and parking. It's her place to go when she needs clarity. The only person that ironically seems to give it to her. "Dad" she whispers kneeling next to the gravestone. She begins to speak to the open air fingering the lettering on the marble slab.

"You know you wouldn't be so proud of me if you could see me right now. Or maybe you can I don't know. I haven't come to see you in a while, since mom left. Carters gone and I have no one. I don't know what to do. I've been giving everyone a hard time I'm no superhero, nothing like you dad. I'm lost." She almost whimpers.

"I'll say, this is nowhere near base camp, how the hell did you get out here don't you know you are already in enough trouble?" She turns around to find Zoom and she wipes at her eyes embarrassed at the fact that he caught her crying and looking pathetic. There goes all her hard work. She eyes him carefully, as he walks closer to her.

"How'd you find me?" She decides to begin. "All the cars have a gps in them you know, I figured you would have taken off rather than face being grounded." He says as if it's some kind of joke, and maybe it is he's trying to lighten the mood, he's never seen her so...so…vulnerable.

"Look." She sighs looking back to her fathers grave.

"I'm sorry, about today it was reckless and stupid I should have told you he tried to contact me but I didn't want to put anyone else in danger."

"You know what kid, you're selfish, stubborn, reckless, an overall pain in my ass sometimes, but you have a good heart, it reminds me of your fathers. And you're wrong you are a superhero, your one of us kid no matter how hard headed you are." She smiles lightly at this. It's probably the nicest thing he's ever said to her. Zoom clears his throat.

"You're not back at base before I do night check you don't even want to know what kind of punishment I'm going to enforce got it?" She raises her eyebrow at him.

"Please you enforce anything? I'm not scared." She says cockily.

"Right." He says shaking his head and heading back to his car.

Training is taken seriously this morning. There is no school because they know a face off, a dangerous one is going to happen any day now. It's on everyone's minds. Sam reties her blonde hair and tries to hold her tongue when Zoom demands she and Summer work together.

"Wonder you and Sparky over here are going to train together and work on her marksmenship." She cringes at the word always has. Summer begins floating objects trying to purposely hit her. It just makes her that much more determined to shut her down. It's when Miss Perfect breaks routine that Sam finally smiles at her. She's pissed and rightfully so.

Summer is tossing larger objects at her whatever is in the room, Sam deflects these easily burning them to a crisp or tossing them aside with her force field. It's only when Summer starts tossing weight machines at her that she's dodging and rolling on the floor. Sam holds out for as long as she can until her patience wears down (she never had much to begin with) and she starts fighting back, and fighting back her way, dirty. Summer gets zapped a few times and soon they're not even using powers but wrestling with the other.

Dylan yells for them to stop but can't help but be a teenage boy and shut the hell up while enjoy two girls he's attracted to fight. Both Zoom and Marsha are yelling over the intercom repeatedly until physically they have to be broken up. They end up both sitting in the isolation room until they can work out their problems themselves. Sam sits on one end of the small room playing with her blonde hair a bored and peeved expression clearly displayed on her face. Summer paces the room something clearly on her mind.

"You obviously have something on your mind to say to me, you might as well get it off your chest now." Sam says rudely. Summer huffs walking right up to Sam to push her as she starts to stand.

"Stay the Hell away from my boyfriend!" She yells in her face and slaps her across the face. She goes to do it again and Sam stops her hand from making contact. She's angry now even though she knows she's the one in the wrong.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a sell out cold bitch maybe he wouldn't have to look anywhere else!" She yells back.

"Home-wrecker! This is what happens when you grow up in a broken family you have to go around ruining everyone else's life!" Sam scrunches his eyebrows. That hurt more than she'd care to let on and with her defenses down Summer was able to feel that pain for little more than a second before it was gone replaced with the usual void she felt from her.

"Yeah well we all can't be little miss pom pom over here hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me fine! I said you were nothing but just like those cheerleader girls who used to pick on you, now you're one of them! And just for your information Dylan sought me out I never went after him." Summer took a step back and slid down to the floor.

"Things are different now." She said not looking at Sam. The blonde sat down in front of her leaning against the wall.

"I, I just wanted to fit in and I lost myself in the process and Dylan too. Things just haven't been the same between us." Sam nodded.

"He loves you, you know."

"I know." She whispers.

"But he loves you too. I feel it. I keep trying to hold on but now I'm not so sure what I'm fighting for. I've just been so angry lately." Sam felt bad for the girl. She patted her knee.

"We all have those moments. I'm scared to death and so angry I don't know where to direct all these emotions to. I've always had my brother to talk to and now he's not my brother anymore. He's not Carter and I don't have anyone else. My mom's a deadbeat villain whose retired I have no clue where she is and I don't see the general as much as I'd like he has his own life, but Carter, Carter and I were close."

"You have us." Summer said. "I'm sorry, for everything I put you through."

"Me too." Sam said giving her a smile. Figures she would never actually say the words.

"Truce?" Sam offered her hand out.

"Truce." Summer said. The doors opened and one of the guards came to get them stating there was a meeting it was necessary for them to attend.

"Were gathering information as best we can, we need to know how to capture and apprehend Carter James as best we can without anyone getting hurt." Zoom said. They all sat in comfy chairs around a large black desk.

"Your father's power was to always hit his mark how does that relate in anyway to yours or Carters power?" Zoom asked Sam directly.

"Have I ever missed?" She asked cockily. He responded to her pursed lips with a pointed look for her to be serious.

"I'll take your silence as a definitive answer." She said smirking. Laraby slapped his papers on the desk.

"This is seriously business little girl!" he said.

"I am being serious." She said wishing the General was here to back her up he had been detained for another serious matter.

"I never miss the spot I'm aiming, neither will Carter. We were training and we have the genes remember? Mothers got the fire power Fathers got the skill. You're gamma 13 General Laraby created a monster whose coming to collect if anyone's to blame its you." Laraby snorted in disgust at her.

"What else can we expect?" Marsha asked.

"Carter has the power of heat manipulation, heightened intuition and blocking anything from a telepath or empath. Two of which I have been transferred during the governments little 'training sessions.' But what I saw from yesterday he's definitely stronger and his powers have increased tenfold. If he touches you he can boiling your blood from the inside of you his skin paralyses you." She informed them.

"Best way to attack would be all at once." Dylan suggested.

"Circular formation." Summer added. Zoom nodded. Laraby hung up the phone he was on.

"Agent Grant has some news for us." He said motioning to the door. A curly blonde headed agent walked into the room with a black suit and a folder in hand.

"General, here is the information you requested. We have intel on the enemy's position. Sam's jaw dropped as did Summers and Dylans.

"Denny?" he looked up at her his blue eyes searching her brown ones. Laraby laughed a disgusting gurgling sound.

"This is Agent Tyler Grant he is an agent of the government sent to keep an eye on you little miss can't follow the rules pain in my ass." Laraby announced. Denny who was really Tyler looked down at his shoes.

"Is that true?" she asked. She needed to hear it from him.

"Yes Ma'am." He said curtly.

"I can't believe this." She said the air cracking with electricity. She balled her hands into fists at her sides and stormed out of the room regardless if the meeting was finished or not.

"Sam! Sam wait!" Tyler Grant called running after her.

"You lied to me!"

"It was part of my job. I couldn't blow cover." They argued in the hall way the meeting room quietly listening to every word.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. Seconds later the agent yelled a slue of curses as she had shocked him.

"You know a part of me really did fall for you, I liked you but duty comes first always will for me."

"Don't follow me this time or you'll regret it." She said turning around and storming down the hall.

"We all have secrets Sam!" He yells at her. She's already half way down the hall way.


End file.
